


Day 1: Protection

by Del_la_sol



Series: White Rose Week Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby is a bit overprotective, Which is bad for business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: White Rose Week starts today! Expect a lot of RWBY content this week. Most of which I am writing on the fly to challenge myself.





	Day 1: Protection

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose Week starts today! Expect a lot of RWBY content this week. Most of which I am writing on the fly to challenge myself.

Being a Schnee made Weiss a target of many of the enemies of the SDC. When she became the CEO of the company, she knew things would only get worst. Which is why she made a company-wide reform her first priority. To fix the image her father spent most of his life ruining.

Of course, things like this took time. During that period, the target on her back wasn’t just going to disappear. When an attempt was made on her life, the board suggested that she hire a retinue of bodyguards to protect her. Weiss turned it down. Not only because she was a trained huntress who could handle herself. But, also because a certain scythe wielding girlfriend of hers refused to leave her side after the first attempt made.

“Ruby, you don’t have to stay with me all night.” Weiss said, finishing up her paperwork on her computer. “No one’s going to attack me so soon after the first attempt.”

It was into the night now and Weiss had some reports she need to look over. And, as she has done every day since the attack, Ruby was right there with her. Guarding her as if ninjas were suddenly going to break in and try to assassinate her.

“Ha!” Ruby exclaimed from her spot by the door to Weiss’ office. “That’s just what they want us to think.”

Weiss sighed. Ruby had been stuck to her like glue for a month now. Sending glares to anyone she found suspicious and out right ignoring her job as a huntress. Waiting for anyone to try and attack Weiss so they could meet the sharp edge of Crescent Rose. It took all the CEO’s power to convince her girlfriend that the board was not secretly plotting against her. At least not yet anyways.

Shutting down her computer, Weiss crossed her office and joined her lover by the door.

“Ruby, you can relax.” She said. Taking Ruby’s hand in hers. “We’ve already boosted our security, Ironwood is looking into any other possible threats, and if the White Fang was planning something Blake would have found out and told us already.”

Ruby gave Weiss a reassuring smile. Though, it less comforting when she could see the murderous intent behind it.

“I still feel much better staying with you.” There was of darkness in her eyes. “No one tries to hurt my Princess and gets away with it.”

“Ruby…”

“Nope. I’m staying right here until I’m sure your safe or until all your enemies have been dealt with. Preferably by me.”

As much as she appreciated the sentiment, it was trying her patience having Ruby around every day when she was like this. It was kind of hard to have business meetings with your girlfriend casually sending death smiles at all your associates (she wasn’t sure how Ruby’s normal carefree smile could seem that deadly). Her reputation as one of the top huntresses of her generation didn’t help matters either.

Weiss didn’t want to have to resort to this. But, it’s look like she has no choice. She had one ace up her sleeve that she knew would distract Ruby long enough for this to pass over.

“Sit down with me, Ruby.”

She made her way over to the couch on the left side of her office. Ruby following right behind her and sitting as close as possible to her girlfriend.

“Did you happen to know that the SDC is a part of Atlas military weapons development program?” Weiss asked as she pulled out her scroll.

“You are?! That’s awesome!” Ruby still loves weapons almost as much as she did her.

“Indeed. But, we’ve to come to quite a snag, that I think you can help with.”

She handed her scroll to Ruby. Displaying schematics for multiple weapons and weapon parts they were currently working on. The sight of Ruby’s silver eyes widening in excitement bought a devious smile to Weiss’ face. She had her hooked.

“We can’t seem to get our new designs to function properly. And considering your extensive knowledge on weaponry, maybe you would like to help us out?”

A lie, but a damn good one.

You could see the struggle in Ruby’s eyes. To be able develop and test weapons was something she dreamed of doing. But, if she spent all her time doing this, she wouldn’t be able to protect Weiss. And whether it costs her a few business deals or not, she was not going to leave her alone.

“That would be amazing, and normally I’d love to. But…” Ruby was ready to turn down her offer.

However, if Weiss was good at anything, it was closing deals. “If you’re worried about protecting me, then let me just say that the weapons development lab is in the underground levels of the SDC headquarters. Meaning that you’d still be perfectly capable of coming to my aid in case anything happens. And I would gladly call you should I need the extra protection.”

Ruby hesitated. She knew what Weiss was trying do, but the call of all the experimental weaponry that was apparently a few floors below her feet was far too tempting.

“Please, Ruby.” Weiss pleaded. Putting a hand on her girlfriend’s lap. “I really need your help with this.”

“… Can I go see the lab now?” Ruby asked.

Weiss formed her lips into a victorious smile. “I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Without wasting a second, Ruby dashed out of her office leaving rose petals in her wake. Weiss following shortly behind her.

“Maybe now I can finally get some proper work done.”

A couple weeks later, Weiss receives a message from the head of the weapons R&D department. Thanking her for allowing Ruby to work with them.


End file.
